familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fyodor Olegovich of Ryazan (c1360-1427)
}} Fyodor Olgovich (died 1427) - Grand Duke of Ryazan ( 1402 - 1427 ), son of the Grand Prince of Ryazan Oleg Ivanovich . Biography After the death of his father, Prince Oleg Ivanovich, Fyodor in 1402 went with presents to the Horde . Having received a jarlig for the Grand Principality of Ryazan from Khan Shadibek , Fedor returned to Ryazan , becoming the ruler of the entire Grand Principality of Ryazan Никоновская летопись IV, 306. Having established peaceful relations with the Horde, Fyodor strove to maintain and strengthen peace with the Grand Principality of Moscow. Fyodor himself was married to Dmitri Donskoy's daughter in 1386 , in 1400 Fyodor's daughter married Ivan Vladimirovich, the son of Vladimir the Brave Ivan . In 1402, Fyodor concluded an agreement with the Grand Prince Vasily Dmitrievich , his uncle Vladimir Andreevich, and brothers Yuri , Andrew and Peter . In accordance with this agreement Fedor recognized Vasily I as his elder brother, Vladimir Andreevich and Yury Dmitrievich as equal brothers, Andrew and Peter - younger brothers. In addition, Fedor had the right to send ambassadors to the Horde and receive the Horde ambassadors, but only on condition that the Grand Duke of Moscow be notified of this. In the event of a conflict with the Horde, Fyodor, according to the contract, had to act in concert with the Moscow prince. According to the treaty, the boundaries between the Moscow and Ryazan principalities remained unchanged (with the exception of some Meshchersky lands that had retired to Moscow). In addition, the document confirmed the establishment of good-neighborly relations between Fedor and prince princes. During his reign Fyodor Olegovich was repeatedly compelled to repel attacks by the Horde (in 1405 , 1411 and 1426 ). Fyodor also bought from his Lithuanian captivity his brother Rodoslav for 3000 rubles. In 1408, an armed struggle broke out between Fyodor Olegovich and prince Prince Ivan Vladimirovich . Pronsky prince, returning from the Horde, with the support of the Horde troops attacked the possessions of Fyodor. Fyodor was forced to flee for the Oka. Ivan Vladimirovich captured the great Ryazan prince. Vasili I sent to the aid of Fyodor his governor, who were defeated by Ivan on the river Smidva . Ivan Vladimirovich , despite the success, did not consider it necessary to continue the struggle. Soon, with the mediation of Basil I, peace was concluded between Fyodor Olgovich and Ivan Vladimirovich . Fyodor Olgovich died in 1427, according to other versions - in 1409 or 1429. Family Father : Oleg Ivanovich (died 1402) - Grand Duke of Ryazan (1350-1402). Wife (from 1386): Sophia is the daughter of Dmitry Donskoy Полное собрание русских летописе VIII, 51; XV, 480; Никоновская летопись IV, 151. Children : * Vasilisa Fyodorovna of Ryazan (c1389-c1410) the wife (since 1400) of Ivan VladimirovichIbid. VI, 131; VIII, 75; Никоновская летопись IV, 301 * Vasili Fyodorovich of Ryazan (c1392-1407) * Ivan Fyodorovich of Ryazan (c1395-1456) Grand Prince of Ryazan (1427-1456). Notes Literature * Д. И. Иловайский «История Рязанского княжества», М., 1884, репринт Рязань, 1990 * Экземплярский А. В. Великие и удельные князья Северной Руси в татарский период, с 1238 по 1505 г. — СПб.: Типография Императорской Академии наук, 1891. Т. 2: Владетельные князья владимирских и московских уделов и великие и удельные владетельные князья Суздальско-Нижегородские, Тверские и Рязанские — 696 с. Category:Grand Princes of Ryazan